Naruto: Fate Draws Us
by Kami of Anime
Summary: What happens when Naruto is drawn to a girl crying out for help? She happens to be the only reason he doesn't submit to the dark of the Kyuubi chakra. When this one event happens, his life only gets better and better. Watch what happens.


Hey guys. May I first say...Fuck.

I like the attention my other Naruto story is getting but I just keep getting too many ideas flowing.

I would like to say that the people that made Anko and Naruto the same age in their fics,...I thank you for the inspiration behind that.

I will follow the same base principal but I am gonna use my own ideas to fuel this story.

Naruto and Anko will be one year older than Naruto's normal class.

He is still mainly hated but he has some respect.

This is a Dragonic Angel version story.

I warn you... I alter shit alot.

The only thing you mainly be concerned about is that although Naruto will still be on team 7 with the usual group, they already respect him because of one his age. Two, he has on multiple occasions protected people,...even if he didn't get anything in return.

Anyway, I will only give that much. Just as a quick summary, here it is...

Naruto was sealed with the legendary demon fox with a very dark fate ahead of him. What happens when fate almost harms a girl the same age as him? Will fate truly draw them to meet? What happens when Naruto makes a split second decision? Watch as fate draws them... together as friends and the only thing holding them in the light from going into the darkness.

_Darkness holds on to those who see bad. Turn to see the light, and you will never regret it. - Dragonic Angel_

* * *

6 years ago, there was a great fox demon made of pure chakra that got free and attacked a village.

He caused great havoc to anyone that was in his path.

There was a great hero among the other Shinobi. He was the great 4th Hokage.

He sealed the beast away inside a newborn...sacrificing his own life in the process.

Today, a six year old Naruto Uzumaki sits on a swing. He has been ostracized from society because of having a demon within him...the same demon that attacked the village.

He began talking with the demon a year ago and it helped him to understand alot of things.

The beast felt pity for the boy. He was shunned because of something he had no control over.

He decided to let him in on secrets and how to control the dark chakra that is the nine tailed fox demon.

He trained him within the confines of his mind how to use it.

He learned to overcome the animalistic nature of the beast to a degree.

He learned to harden the chakra into an almost armor like state where the tails still moved freely but the other chakra hardens to where he looks like a walking miniature Kyuubi.

One day, on his seventh birthday, people were ignoring him as usual...until later.

He walked around a corner and was ambushed by some villagers.

They were pounding him into the ground with fists and feet along with other things like knives and tools.

When he was halfway to passing out, he said "You are all gonna regret this."

They kept pounding him to a bloody pulp, ignoring his warning.

Suddenly, red chakra started to leak out of his body and they stopped spontaneously.

He stood up and all of his wounds were closing and healing.

The bruises receded and the cloak of red chakra only seemed to continue to grow around him.

Three tails of chakra formed and he grew fangs.

His eyes turned a blood red color and gained slits in place of the pupils no longer there.

Naruto only had a straight face on and stood up, unharmed.

"I warned you, now pay the consequences."

The Kyuubi energy around him hardened to an armor like state...still red but darker.

He was gone in a flash of light.

The next second, two of the villagers were flying into a building...on the other end of the village.

"Who's next?"

They all panicked and ran away.

He chuckled darkly and dispersed the chakra armor and tails.

He was never bothered personally after that...but his reputation surely became known.

Naruto was walking around town and saw himself in the reflection.

He looked stupid with the orange jumpsuit.

He walked into a store and looked at new clothes.

He found himself a pair of black pants and a black skin tight shirt.

He also found a flak jacket that was for genin...perfect.

He walked up to the register to pay when the owner was shouting "Get lost! We don't serve demons here!"

Naruto let some of the fox demon's power out and formed the cloak again.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right."

The store manager gulped and just said "Fine. Take what you want then leave."

"That's what I thought you said."

He walked out with his new clothes and went into an alley nearby and changed.

Once he was done, he walked out.

He walked down the road and gained several bewildered stares. He looked like the spitting image of the fourth Hokage.

**2 months later**

He was walking calmly until the moment came that would change his life forever.

He had become known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

When he was walking down the road, he heard a girl crying out for help.

He thought 'She will be fine. She's fine. She. Is. Fine.'

The more he repeated that to himself, the more he doubted what he was saying.

He made a split second decision to run to the source.

He reached the location and just the sight of it rubbed him the wrong way.

The girl was about his age. She had bluish black hair and brown eyes that had no pupils. You could easily get lost in them.

She was wearing what was left of a burgundy shirt and brown khaki shorts.

For the most part though, they were torn. Naruto didn't think they were torn in an accidental way either.

There were guys that were somewhere in their 30's that had her cornered.

She was 7 for fuck's sake, what is people's problem.

Even the Kyuubi was angered at seeing this.

He enjoyed pain to other people but this was too much. It was unforgivable.

"Get away from her you perverted morons!"

They all turned around and laughed.

One of them, probably the leader said "And what are you gonna-"

He looked at the boy and they all saw, even the girl, saw the chakra flowing and manifesting itself over his skin.

He stared coldly at them and his killing intent was so powerful that it made them quake with fear.

The girl felt it too and she was on her knees thinking 'If I don't get hurt by them, I am sure he will. Please Kami, don't let it be.'

She watched as he disappeared and then you saw the group of guys hunch over in pain.

The boy hit them in the gut and left gashes and burn marks from both the strength in the punch and how dark the chakra was.

It was overwhelming to know one boy holds this much power.

She was really hoping she didn't die. She didn't want to. She would do anything to make sure she lived.

The guys passed out and the other two ran away, seeing no point in angering him any further.

His cloak of chakra disappeared.

He took a good look at her and she had a look of fear.

"It's okay. You are safe now."

She looked at him, fear still in her eyes "Y-your not gonna K-kill me?"

He said "No. I don't like it when people do this sort of thing. It is unforgivable."

She slightly looked relieved but then said "You aren't saving me so you can do it to me, are you?"

He laughed "Oh yeah, the village demon saves a girl. It's so unheard of. Why would he not expect a reward. How dense are you?"

She glared at him but her expression softened when she saw the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you-"

He turned around and said "I knew it. It was too easy. Save a girl from this bull shit and she still sees only the demon. Figures."

He walked away, leaving a very shocked and distraught girl.

She finally snapped out of it and ran after him.

She finally caught up with him after chasing him down 5 blocks.

She glomped him when he was turned around and said "Please don't leave. I was just confused and scared, that's all. I'm Anko. Thank you for saving me."

Everyone in the area was shocked that she was communicating with him but then they heard her say she was saved by this boy, it was nothing they thought possible.

He didn't exactly show emotion this time.

Instead, he simply said "Yeah sure."

He got free from her grip but she jumped him and forced him to the ground.

Everyone was watching to see how this played out.

She was hugging him tightly and started to cry even.

He thought 'Shit. I made the girl cry. I never wanted this to happen. I guess I can give her a second chance. She did give a good reason.'

He wrapped his left arm around the middle of her back and his right hand was put on her head.

She lay her head down in his arms and started to cry.

He just lay there and let her have this.

The villagers watching were shocked that the demon could be a good kid. He seemed like nothing but trouble.

Not only that, but he was comforting a girl and letting her remain in his embrace.

The villagers started to feel bad for the things they did to him.

He had emotion and even cared for people.

Once she was done crying, it was only light sobs but she remained as close as ever to him.

She didn't want to leave his embrace. It felt good and warm.

He lifted her face up and slowly wiped the remnants of her tears away.

"It's okay Anko-chan. I understand. Please, just don't cry anymore. I can't bear it when I see you crying. Let's be friends okay? I'm Naruto by the way."

She smiled and said "I would like that alot, Naruto."

He slowly got up with lifting her up carefully so as not to hurt her.

This was the beginning of the friendship that changed their lives.

**Three year time skip**

Anko and Naruto have been friends for a while and learned of the dreams they had.

They played together and even trained and went to school together.

At the academy, they both sat next to each other.

They both officially were genin not too long ago.

They however got very sad when they got separated into different teams.

They made a promise to each other that day.

Naruto said "Let's make a promise Anko-chan. We will be on a team one day. No matter what. That way we can be together on the missions all the time."

She said "Yeah, we would be able to be together forever that way. It's a promise Naruto-kun."

Little did they know that the meaning behind these seemingly innocent words would soon change.

**five year time skip**

Naruto was walking around with a rather cheerful look on his face.

Naruto got over to where she was and took her by surprise.

He poked her shoulder and she jumped so high she might have exposed her panties a little.

Naruto just smiled and said "Got ya Anko-chan."

"Naruto-kun, don't do that! I thought someone was gonna try something."

"That's right. It's the 8 year anniversary of when we met. Sorry about that Anko-chan. No one will hurt you anymore though."

She looked at him with cute yet terrified eyes and said "What makes you so sure?" With a hint of fear in her voice.

He just smiled and said "I won't let them. Anyone that tries to hurt my Anko-chan will pay."

She blushed at him calling her 'his Anko-chan'.

"Did you just claim me as yours, Naruto-kun?"

He blushed at his realization that he subconsciously let out his feelings.

"N-no! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't want that yet! Ah fuck, why Kami, why?"

She smiled at his slip up, saying 'yet'.

She pouts with tears threatening to form and says "You mean...Naruto-kun...doesn't...like me?"

He hated seeing her like this.

First, his slip of his feelings for her. Next, he denied it. Now, she was crying because of it.

He said "Of course I like you Anko-chan."

He had to swallow his nervousness and just let the emotions flow free...being known to her.

She jumped and tackled him in a hug to the floor.

She said happily "Yay! Naruto-kun likes me!"

Naruto felt an uneasiness from her. He knew her long enough to know how she feels in certain situations.

He looked at her face and saw her blushing.

"I-I like you t-too Naruto-kun."

He couldn't believe that she just openly confessed to him.

Naruto had an idea. He said "You wanna grab some dinner with me Anko-chan?"

She blushed at the thought and realized he sorta just asked her out.

"S-sure Naruto-kun. Where to?"

"I hear there is a new place that serves Dango and I wanna treat you to it."

Her eyes lit up at the name of her favorite dish.

"It's a date then."

Naruto was glad she accepted.

"Okay then, my treat."

They both went to the place.

Once there, they received looks but then realized who the two were.

Naruto seemed to get more service in the village gradually after word got out that he saved a girl.

Even more so when they got word of him hanging around and protecting as well as keeping happy a little girl his age.

It doesn't sound significant but when it goes from being hated by an entire village to at least some acknowledging him as a human being, that's a big step for him.

He walked over to a booth and let Anko get in first.

After that, he sat down himself right next to her.

**_"Finally Kit. You at least get somewhere with her."_**

Naruto heard Kurama, the beast inside him, speak this.

They both chat about random topics and ordered the Dango.

Once they finished, they walked back to the apartment they live at.

Naruto walked her to her door and said "Well I guess this was our official first date, huh?"

"Guess so. Ironic how all of it happened on the anniversary of our friendship."

Naruto nodded and said "I guess so. See ya tomorrow then Anko-chan."

She stopped him from leaving by pulling on his sleeve.

He looked back at her. She had a look of want on her face. (This is because of her suppressed feelings for Naruto. She started to like him a couple years into their friendship but was too nervous to voice her feelings.)

He knew what she wanted...hell, he wanted the same thing.

He turned to face her head on and leaned into her.

She waited for this moment for so long and didn't want to waste it.

He locked lips with her and she felt an electricity flow through her. Her first kiss.

Naruto felt the same. In fact, he never felt really any contact with human skin so this was only multiplied.

He made a bold move, hoping it would work...boy did it.

Once they broke, they both smiled to each other.

She said "Good night, Naruto-kun."

He replied with his third slip of the tongue today...or was it?

"Good night Anko-koi."

She quickly got inside and shut the door.

He went next door to his place.

_In Anko's place _

"I felt his lips touch mine."

She brought her fingers up to her lips and felt them.

"There is still a tingly feeling from it. Naruto-kun called me his koi. He just admitted his love for me. I can't believe that he loves me. I feel so happy. More than I have in a long time. Possibly ever. His lips felt so warm."

She just tried to ignore it and go to sleep but she stayed up, unable to sleep with the moment they kissed wouldn't stop playing in her mind.

Normally, she would find it irritating. This time was different.

She just let it run and enjoyed it.

"I don't want this to stop."

She finally managed to get her eyes shut for some sleep.

Her dreams still played it though.

**3 years later, both age 18**

Just as Anko wished, it didn't stop.

They started dating... it was the talk of the village.

No one really seemed to care at first because he kept her happy.

But as time went on, they began to take notice and no one could believe it.

The village demon child, Naruto Uzumaki, found love in a girl who loved him back even though she knew what he was.

The beautiful kunoichi always stayed by his side.

They had a point that not a single person saw coming.

It was a warm spring day and Naruto was walking with Anko.

It had become peaceful after a long time.

Naruto was no longer hated by the village, he never saw it happening so soon.

Suddenly, a member of the ANBU team appeared and gave him an envelope.

He said "Do not open this until you are at your place of residence."

Naruto nodded and the masked man left just as fast as he appeared.

Anko looked at it and said "I have a feeling that it is important."

They both walked back to his place.

Once there and inside, He looked at it.

There was a stamp from the Hokage to make it official but it looks like it has been there for a long time.

Naruto was reluctant, fearing he might see something he doesn't want to.

He opened it up and pulled the contents out.

Anko got behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

He unfolded them to find...a letter.

From the fourth Hokage. To him.

"How would the fourth Hokage know who I am before I was even born?"

He read it and by the end, he was so shocked that he couldn't form words.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

He only handed it to her and said "Read it out loud."

She grabbed it and started to read.

_Naruto,_

_You are probably wondering how I know you. If you are reading this, I died and was not able to watch you grow up._

_Even so, your mother and I would have loved to watch you grow up. I won't go tell you everything that you should and shouldn't do._

_I will tell you though, that I am your father. You have lineage with me as a Namikaze. Your mother, as you probably guessed, was an Uzumaki. They are masters of chakra. I know we won't be able to teach you first hand but I know you will do well. You were destined for greatness. _

_Ever since I saw you for the first time, I knew you would be a great man._

_Don't let life drag you down, just find the strength to pick yourself back up and keep going._

_I have an estate that has probably been abandoned for some time now._

_It has a seal. I am sure you can figure it out._

_It has some family treasures and I leave them to you._

_Be good and stay strong._

_Love, your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto sat with a blank expression.

"The fourth was your father?!"

"Apparently so. I always wanted to be like him. Now it only makes sense that I did. I have a family. They do care. I even was left with my father's estate. Wait, my father said that I was part of the Uzumaki. He mentioned a 'they'. That means they were a clan. With me being the last Uzumaki, I am clan head."

He grinned at this.

Anko was happy that he found out about his life.

"Anko-koi, let's take a visit to my new place. We have work to do."

They both headed out and made it to the place.

It was quite large. White gates with a blood seal on it.

Naruto bit his thumb and put his blood on the seal.

It opened the gate and they walked inside.

It had a lush green look to the yard.

Once inside, Naruto took in the place.

It was surprisingly clean.

Naruto found his father's private office.

He went through the files and looked at maps.

The maps show the original place where his people lived.

He rummaged around and found a case with a seal on it.

Once he removed it, the case opened and revealed a blood red sword with a black hilt.

The sheath lay next to it and was also black.

Naruto sheathed and put the sword on his back.

He found the main room and saw the large bed it had.

Anko walked in and saw the sight.

"Your dad sure set you up nicely. Why not keep the place?"

He lay down on the bed and felt that it was still surprisingly soft.

"What do you say Anko-koi? Wanna move in here?"

"Sure, there are enough rooms."

Naruto got her to walk over to the bed and pulled her down on the bed.

He grabbed her face softly and said "Who said anything about separate rooms?"

She blushed at the thought of sharing a room with Naruto.

"W-what are you s-saying Naruto-kun?"

"Let's move in together."

She blushed harder as she thought about what he said.

"Sure."

"Anko Mitarashi, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a ring that he had been scrounging up and saving for a few months.

It was a fairly sized diamond with a gold band that had an inscription on the inside.

'_For the one who stole my heart_'.

She gasped and said "Yes."

He slipped it on as she cried tears of joy.

They both enjoyed a kiss with each other.

With that, the two decided to lay in each other's arms and sleep.

So was the story of the start of a clan.

* * *

I know. What the fuck?

I was gonna plan it out different but things just sorta...happened.

If you guys give me enough feedback and you want me to continue, I might just do that.

As for this, it was all for the sake of giving both of them true happiness.

They found each other by accident.

This forged a bond so strong that not even the sharpest of tools can cut it off.

On top of that, I managed to end without making this shit blow up.

Anyway, I kinda like it.

Sorry that there wasn't any lemon in this but if you guys want it then let me know and I will put it in another chapter for this. Till then, enjoy this much.

See ya next time,

Dragonic Angel


End file.
